1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electrical device, and more particularly to an electrical device which can move a baffle to expose an opening for enhancing cooling effect for the electronic device.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the portable electronic products, such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, ultra mobile personal computers, etc, have gradually developed toward miniaturization. The compactness brings advantage of easy carrying and enhances the convenience of usage.
However, the compactness also brings some disadvantages. With limited available internal spaces, some portable electronic devices are not equipped with fans or other enhancing means for cooling inside. There are many electronic components, such as CPUs, graphics cards, etc., inside the devices. These electronic components generate lots of heat while operating. Take a notebook as an illustration, when the notebook works under high temperature environment with the bottom surface placed on the table, the heat the notebook will not be exhausted in time, and high internal temperature with damage the notebook. Therefore, cooling is an important issue to a compact electronic device.
To solve the cooling issue inside the portable electronic device, the current approach is to set up heat exhausting holes on the bottom surface of the portable electronic device, so as to exhaust heat generated by the electronic components through these heat exhausting holes. A gap between the bottom and the table is required for these heat exhausting holes, therefore pads have to be set up on the bottom of the electronic device to raise the electronic device to keep the aforementioned gap.
Considering the appearance of the electronic device, heat exhausting holes often set up on the bottom of the electronic device, or the number and area of the holes are limited. However, the current portable electronic devices have pretty high work performance, and generate a lot of heat. Relying only on heat exhausting holes to exhaust the heat is insufficient to drop the operating temperature of the electronic device, so this way can not fulfill the cooling needs of high performance laptops.